


Caged-Up Animal

by CuteAsAMuntin



Category: Deadpool (Comics), Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Spider-Man (Comicverse), Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man/Deadpool - Joe Kelly (Comics)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Wade Wilson, Chastity Device, Come Eating, Come Marking, Come Sharing, Come Swallowing, Come as Lube, Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Humiliation, Humiliation kink, Insecure Wade Wilson, Jewish Peter Parker, Light BDSM, M/M, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Praise Kink, Premature Ejaculation, Rimming, Self-Esteem Issues, Semi-Public Sex, Slapping, Spit As Lube, Spit Kink, Submissive Wade Wilson, Subspace, Top Peter Parker, Top Peter Parker/Bottom Wade Wilson, Under-negotiated Kink, dominant peter parker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:15:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25394476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuteAsAMuntin/pseuds/CuteAsAMuntin
Summary: Turns out Wade like it when Peter's in charge of his dick. 100% orgasm control/denial porn with a few other kinks mixed in, and a smidge of plot development if you squint.(This is now a multi-chapter fic with some plot development centered on Wade's big, throbbing heart boner for his Spider-Dom.)- - -12/09/20 Status Update: This fic is on hiatus until theBefore and Afterseries is completed. I look forward to writing more, and I already have several ideas for future chapters outlined!
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Comments: 38
Kudos: 240
Collections: I'll Be In My Bunk





	1. The Cage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks a ton to the real hero [Ericurrr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericurrr) for beta reading and coming up with the idea to use the boxes as a transitional device!
> 
> For those with work skins turned off:  
> 『White』  
> 「Yellow」

Wade huffed out a breath as he was slammed up against the wall. He could feel every ridge of the rough bricks pressing into his back through the thick leather of his suit as Spider-Man pinned him in place with one hand.

“Have I done something to upset you recently?” he grunted out, wriggling and testing the webslinger’s grip. There was no way he was getting out of it without pulling a weapon on the hero—which he wasn’t inclined to do so quickly these days.

Spidey’s free hand moved to slide his own mask up over his lips and nose before deftly exposing the lower half of Wade’s face as well. The merc didn’t have any time to be self-conscious about the exposure before his mouth was covered instead by the hero’s in an intense kiss.

“Fuck, you’re so warm,” Webs groaned into Wade’s mouth, and kissing him again. “I couldn’t wait to get inside you all night. You talk about me while I’m swinging across town, but watching that tight ass in all that leather for a whole patrol? Special kind of torture.”

“Yeah?” Wade panted, fisting the top half of Spidey’s suit in one hand to force them even closer together. The successful attempt buried the webhead’s cock in him to the base, and the merc’s resultant moan was barely stifled by the tongue that swept into his mouth. “You’re the one being tortured, huh?” he demanded once his mouth was free again.

“Oh, definitely,” Spider-Man agreed without losing his rhythm, an easy grin spreading across his face. “ _ You’re _ the one who likes it when I make you wait.”

With that, he hefted Wade up a few inches to get a better angle, without any apparent effort. That casual display of power would never stop being unfairly hot. Even when he was discovering his sexuality, when he was still pretty and had yet to drop out of high school, Wade lacked the build to ever imagine himself being bounced on anyone’s prick. Now, here he was, being held up like it was nothing by a spandex-clad twunk pounding into Wade like he could keep it up all day as long as Wade kept begging for it.

“Isn’t that right?” Spidey prompted as he thrusted mercilessly into Wade. “Who knew big, bad Deadpool loved taking it up the ass like a little slut? Hung up your guns and swords just to get your ass wrecked whenever I want you.”

“Oh fuck,” the mercenary whined, his own dick twitching involuntarily in the tight confines of its chastity cage as the webhead’s family-friendly language devolved into filthy accusations. He writhed against Spidey’s strong grip. “I can’t help it. Even if your cock wasn’t so fat that it feels like you’re splitting me in half, you’re still strong enough to hold me down and fuck me hard enough to break me.”

“Is that what you need, Wade? Do you need me to pin you against this wall and fuck you until you break?” the hero asked as he nipped and sucked at the crisscrossing scars along Wade’s jaw, still snapping his hips steadily into the larger man.

“Ye- _ ahh _ !” Wade eagerly agreed, voice breaking with a particular vicious thrust of the webslinger’s cock. The merc’s own dick gave another helpless twitch in its confines and his balls tightened as the cock buried in him grazed against his prostate. Everything felt so fucking good, and he knew Webs would take care of him.

“Please, want you to wreck me,” he babbled. “I can’t— Please, I need it!” He rocked his hips, trying to get the younger man’s cock back at that perfect angle inside him. He realized that his own dick, exposed now that his suit had worked down almost to his knees, had begun dribbling precum at some point, and wondered if the other man had decided he’d been tortured enough yet.

“You’re so perfect like this,” Spidey praised. He cradled Wade’s sore, heavy sack in one hand, thumb swiping through the trail of precum leaking from his straining cockhead and through the bars of its cage. Wade whined and jerked, the movement fucking him back down on the webslinger’s thick shaft.

“It hurts, please. I want— I want to cum,” Wade whimpered, even as his head fell back against the bricks again and he was overwhelmed by the dual sensation of the hero’s hands on him and the member ruthlessly filling his hole. “I want to cum so bad. I’ll be so good, I promise. Please, Webs.”

“Is that what you really want? Do you want to want to cum that badly?” Spider-Man demanded, grabbing the mercenary by the hips and pulling him away from the wall entirely until he was fully seated on the hero’s cock with no chance of escape. 

“Yes, yes, please, yes,” Wade chanted feverishly, apparently trying to find a way to impale himself further on Spidey’s prick.

The hero smirked and licked his way back into Wade’s mouth. “Do you  _ really _ want me to let that cock out, big guy?” he asked again after releasing the larger man from the kiss.

Wade hated when Webs did that. He knew what the fucking answer was, and he asked anyway because he knew that having to hand over the truth was even more embarrassing.

“N-no!” he choked out, almost slamming his forehead into the smaller man’s shoulder in his desperation. “Fuck, it’s your cock. Y-you own me, you own my dick. I don’t wanna cum, I just want you to cum in me,” he panted, so far gone he wasn’t ashamed to feel the tears welling in his eyes even more quickly that his caged dick was dripping precum. “I’m yours. It’s only yours, please.”

Wade loved when Webs did that. He’d loved it since the first time, and it felt like maybe it was going to fucking kill him one of these days, it was so fucking good. He’d lost track of how long it had even been, and he didn’t even really care.

「 **-Record scratch-** 」

『You're probably wondering how we ended up here. Hold on to your underoos as we—』

「Ruh-Ruh-Ruh-REWIND!」

『Hey, do you ever wonder if we’re just being employed as a cheap narrative trick or humorous interlude?』

「You’re really killing the mood here.」

『Sorry. You were saying?』

「REWIND! Scene: Six months ago, some rooftop, New York City, late evening.」

\- - -

“That’ll teach Itsy Bitsy to go all murder-hobo in my city!” Spidey crowed, punching his fist in the air. He shoved the lower half of his mask up to chug the water bottle that Wade had tossed in his direction without looking. “That little mother-hugger didn’t know what was coming to her!”

“I gave her a ha! And a hi-ya!” Wade shouted in a thick Russian accent, making overdramatic karate chopping motions. “And then I kicked her, sir!”

“You— you—” The webhead sputtered and dissolved into snorts and giggles, barely managing to stay upright. He finally recovered enough to keep talking. “You tried to dropkick her and she strung you upside down! I had to throw her off the roof so I could pull you free of her webs!”

“Damn right,” said Wade. “Only person allowed to web me up in full-body suspension bondage is you.” He gave an exaggerated wink.

“Oh, shut up, ‘Pool,” Webs retorted, blush creeping down the parts of his face that were still visible. He was getting a lot less intense about keeping the mask on as much as possible.

“What is it,  _ Daddy _ ?” the merc asked, hip-checking the webslinger as the man’s blush deepened. “Don’t you know you’re extra special to me?”

“It’s already weird when Itsy calls both of us that. I know it’s hard for you, but try not to make it weirder.” Wade could just about hear Spidey’s eyes rolling. 

“But I like getting weird with you,  _ Daddy _ ,” Wade teased as he pushed into the spider’s space. Between the adrenaline of the fight and the fun of teasing the webhead, maybe he actually liked it a little  _ too _ much, but it would be noticeable if he just dropped it at this point.

“What’s wrong, don’t you wanna keep playing now that we’ve sent Bitsy off to bed?” he murmured, trailing a finger down Spidey’s exposed jawline. He expected the smaller man to push him back and was prepared to stumble a step or two. What he wasn’t prepared for was the much more dramatic display of spidery strength that he actually got.

Webs planted one hand firmly against Wade’s chest and shoved him back up against the concrete wall of the roof access, following in smooth, predatory steps before pinning the man. “Y’know, I think I’ve had just about enough of you and your ridiculous teasing. You think it would be better after near-death experiences, but somehow that gets you even more on my dick.”

“Oh, you know me, all in good fun,” Wade wheezed out, wriggling experimentally in the spider’s grip. Yeah, he wasn’t going anywhere anytime soon, and his dick liked that way more than it had any damn right to, the little traitor.

“Uh-huh,” Spidey responded, unimpressed. “Do you know what I think? I think it’s time to put your money where your big merc mouth is.”

“You want I should—” Wade’s train of thought derailed in a spectacular fireball when the webslinger pressed their bodies together and slid one muscular thigh between Wade’s legs. Oh fuck, that already felt way too good.

“What’s the matter? I thought you wanted to play, baby boy,” Webs cooed, lips curling into an impish smirk as he used Wade’s usual nickname for him. Oh fuck, oh fuck, Wade was going to cum in his pants before they even finished negotiating foreplay, and then he was going to die of embarrassment. The sheer hotness of this was so overwhelming that he was almost certain his brain was turning to mush and leaking out of his ears.

Spidey slid one hand down to palm Wade’s arousal through his leathers. “Sure feels like you want to. Or was that all talk?” He pulled back a little and his voice lost its playful edge for a moment. “It’s okay to say no.”

“No no no, I want to!” Wade cried out, practically humping the hand still resting against his crotch. “I don’t even need to know what made you change your mind or if this is just a one-time thing. Gimme the Spider-booty!” He made exaggerated grabby hands at the hero.

Spidey laughed, playful mood back in full force now that he was reassured of Wade’s enthusiasm. He caught the merc’s wandering hands in his own and tugged off the larger man’s gloves to gently kiss at scarred knuckles, lips skirting the edge of a particularly painful spot that had cracked open and bled at some point during their fight with Bitsy. The jarring tenderness of the moment made Wade’s stomach twist almost painfully. Leave it to Spidey to make a surprise, post-patrol hook-up all sweet and emotional.

“As I was saying,” Webs began again. “We fought Itsy Bitsy, and, not only did we live, we kicked her mother-hugging butt. I didn’t even have to stop you from trying to do a teensy bit of murder.”

“Unaliving!” Wade pouted.

Spidey’s grin split open even wider. “You’re such a brat, Wade. I feel like I deserve some kind of reward for dealing with our creepy clone  _ and _ you all night.” His body crushed against Wade’s to pin him down, and he ground his thigh against the still-prominent bulge in the merc’s suit. 

“Ah, fuck! Yeah, okay,” panted Wade. He tried to free his hands from the webslinger’s loose grip to grab the hero’s perfect little bubble butt while he had the chance, but was halted in his progress almost immediately.

“Come on, you can’t spend half our patrols making jokes about exactly how you want half the X-Men to fuck you without me picking up the common thread,” Webs taunted as he gripped Wade’s wrists against the wall above his head. Wade was pretty sure that was the first time he’d ever heard Spider-Man do a swear. It kind of turned him on. “Now show me how bad you want it.”

“What?” Wade tilted his head back so he was looking into the blank white lenses of the man’s mask instead of watching those lush, pink lips move.

“You heard me.” Spidey nudged at Wade’s erection with his leg, making him shiver a little.

“O-oh,” he replied weakly, already feeling a little dizzy from the minimal amount of manhandling. Spider-Man was always bossy when they were patrolling, but this was so much better. He rutted against the smaller man’s muscular leg, tentatively at first, but quickly gathering steam as he could feel the hero’s own cock start to grow against him in response to his desperate search for friction.

“That’s right, good job,” Webs praised, rocking into the movement the tiniest bit. He changed his grip to get both of Wade’s hands pinned with just one of his own. His newly-freed hand went searching for the seam between Wade’s mask and his suit, and it was a testament to how far gone the mercenary already was that his token protest to being exposed was a mild whine of distress.

“There we go,” the hero said, then lifted slightly on his toes, pressing their bodies together entirely from chest to thigh. He brushed his lips against Wade’s, light kisses that left a tingling trail from his mouth to the corner of his jaw and down his neck. The webslinger returned to nip lightly at Wade’s lower lip, biting harder when that produced a tiny sound in the back of the mercenary’s throat. He took advantage of the gasp produced by the harder bite to push his tongue into Wade’s mouth in an obscene kiss that had Wade’s dick twitching in his suit.

“Look,” Wade managed to catch his breath well enough to speak. “This is going to get really embarrassing for me really fast if we don’t, uh, cool it, just so you know.” He felt hot all over just admitting it, which Spidey seemed to be able to tell by the way he grinned and just ground against Wade some more.

“That’s kind of cute. You going to blow your load for me before we even get started?” Oh fuck, Webs knew and he  _ liked _ it. Wade felt even warmer and dizzier at the realization. “Are you gonna make a mess for me?”

“Ah, fuck! Fuck, do you— Do you want me to?” the merc gasped out before Spidey dove in to kiss him again.

“Yeah, I like that you’re so excited you can’t even hold back,” the hero said, clearly unashamed of his own interest in Wade’s humiliatingly short fuse. “You gonna cum right in your fuckin’ suit for me, big guy? You gonna cum for me?”

“Yeah— fuck— yeah, whatever you want,” Wade moaned, humping mindlessly at Spidey’s thigh, twisting helplessly in the man’s unmoving grip. The way the hero spoke, “big guy” was doing it for him even harder than “baby boy” had.

“Come on, I know you can do it,” Webs coaxed, breath hot on the merc’s neck. “You’re going to fucking cum before I even touch your pretty cock. Are you gonna make a big fuckin’ mess for me, big guy?”

A keening noise ripped from Wade’s throat as he worked against Spidey’s leg. ”Yes, yeah I’m gonna cum! Oh fuck, can I cum? Can I please cum? Can I—” His begging cut off as his balls tightened and his dick shuddered and gushed his orgasm all over the inside of his suit.

“Fuck, that was so hot,” Spidey said breathlessly before leaning in to kiss him again and running his still-gloved hand gently against Wade’s groin. The merc whimpered and trembled, still oversensitive. “You did such a good job for me.”

“Thank you,” the merc said, his voice wavering. He swallowed hard, trying to get himself back under control.

“Ready for more?” asked the webslinger. Wade nodded quickly, attempts at self-control forgotten. “I’m going to wreck you,” Spidey said happily.

He finally released Wade’s wrists, and laughed when Wade immediately grabbed for his ass again. The laugh turned into a groan as his dick pressed into the wet spot of Wade’s leathers. He quickly stripped off his gloves, and Wade only had a moment to admire long, clever fingers before their callused tips were probing for the split between his suit’s top and bottom and tugging the pants down.

“I want to fuck you,” Webs told Wade, who only moaned and nodded again. This was quite possibly the best thing that had ever happened to him, and he used to fuck a metamorph who was  _ not _ shy about using her shapeshifting powers.

Spidey pulled Wade’s suit down almost to his knees and ran his fingers through the thick, white mess of cum coating Wade’s groin, making him twitch and shiver. 

“Come on, wrap your legs around me,” he coaxed, lifting Wade without faltering so he was holding him up against the wall. Those clever fingers slipped through the cooling spend on Wade’s rapidly refilling dick before sliding back further to tease at his asshole.

Oh fuck, was Spidey going to use Wade’s own cum to— 

One slicked-up finger plunged two knuckles deep into him. He couldn’t help grinding down on it, feeling like his orgasm had barely taken the edge off his need. Webs worked fast, the stretch burning a little despite the tacky slickness coating his fingers, sliding his tongue into Wade’s mouth in time with the movement of his hand. The way Spidey fingered him open, forceful and a little rough each time he added a finger, the pads of his fingers just barely brushing against that sweet spot on their way in and out, had Wade panting and begging for it in no time.

“I’m not gonna fuckin’ break,” he half-snarled, trying to fuck himself down onto at least the three fingers inside him, even if he couldn’t quite take the fourth teasing at his rim. “Fuck, give me your fucking cock already, Webs!”

“Mm, I’m not sure you’re ready for it yet,” Spidey said contemplatively, fingers still thrusting in and out of Wade’s ass at a steady pace. Seeming to finally take pity on the merc’s desperate movements, he pulled his fingers out and spat on them before pressing all four into him. The stretch and the move that felt like it had come straight out of porn made Wade feel hot all over again as his dick let out a spurt of precum.

“There we go. Look at you, I bet you could take even more, couldn’t you?” Spidey admired. Wade just moaned and bent his head forward to sink his teeth into the hero’s shoulder. “We can save that one for another time though. Why don’t you turn around for me?”

Spidey set Wade down on shaky legs so he could obey the request. Once he did, Spidey picked him up again, this time spreading Wade’s thighs and picking him up by hooking a hand under each knee. He pushed the merc against the wall, and Wade barely caught himself on his forearms before he slammed into the concrete face first.

“Oh, sorry, big guy. You okay?” Spidey asked with a wince. Wade nodded, brain melting when Webs used the nickname for him again. The hero nuzzled his masked forehead soothingly against Wade’s exposed neck. “Alright, I gotcha. You ready?”

Wade just nodded once again, groaning when Spidey released one of his legs to pull down his own suit. “Fuck, I really wish we were more prepared for this. Next time, okay?” he muttered.

Wade had to have misheard the last part, but he didn’t even care because the next thing he heard must have been Webs spitting into his own hand, then slicking up his cock. If Wade had been a little more with it, he might have remember the lube in one of his bottomless utility belt pouches, but as it was, he was completely fine letting the hero swipe his fingers through the precum drooling from Wade’s dick to slick up his asshole a little more.

Webs worked his cockhead into Wade a little, just testing, and the merc was suddenly very glad the guy had gone through the trouble to use four fingers. The hero thrust in a little further, spitting on his cock one more time. Fuck, that was perfect. Wade arched his back, trying to get more of that cock now that he knew he could take it. Spidey seemed to get the message, and he grabbed Wade’s other thigh before shoving the rest of his cock inside the merc in one smooth movement. Wade was pretty sure he screamed.

“You feel so fucking good, oh my god. You’re so warm,” Spidey panted, rolling his hips. Every thrust dragged the curve of his cock against Wade’s prostate, making him moan and whimper. “That enough for you, big guy?”

Wade moaned, dropping his head back on Spidey’s shoulder to seek out a kiss. “More,” he begged.

“More?” Spidey asked between kisses. “I can give you more.” He fucked into the merc at a punishing pace, their kisses diminishing into simply panting into one another’s mouths.

The fat cock stretching and filling him was slowly pushing Wade closer to the edge again, but not quite fast enough from the way he could feel the hero's balls start to tighten up as they slapped against him with every thrust. He lifted off one forearm, sliding it down to grasp at his own dick and jerk himself off.

“Ah ah ah, I don’t think so,” Spidey taunted, grabbing Wade’s hand and pressing it firmly back to the wall before slipping his own hand back under Wade’s thigh and hitching him up again. He held the merc’s legs a little wider before speaking again.

“If you want to cum again—” Webs said, then paused like he was testing out the words, testing Wade’s response to them. The way the larger man moaned and tightened up around him must have been enough because he continued. “If you want to cum again, it’s going to be just from my cock, and if you don’t, you’re just going to be happy I left your asshole a dripping mess.”

“Oh fuck, please yes,” Wade whined. “Yes, yeah, I just want you to cum in me, want you to wreck me, fuck.” The desperate babbling set Spidey off, and the webslinger gripped the merc’s thighs tight enough to bruise before driving into him with a force that showed he had clearly been holding back before. Instead of dragging against Wade’s sweet spot, that thick cock was ramming into it, making his own body climb toward its peak far more quickly than he expected to be able to.

“You still want it, big guy?” Spidey demanded. “Want me to cum in you?”

“Yes, yes, yes,” Wade chanted, the chase for his own orgasm forgotten. The hero snarled wordlessly, slamming into Wade one last time and crushing their mouths together. He rocked into the merc as he rode out his orgasm, finally stilling and separating their mouths before giving Wade one last, gentle kiss. He slipped out of the merc, making them both shudder, and set him down.

“You’re so good,” Webs praised dreamily. “Oh god, that was so good.” The webslinger ran sticky fingers through the mess between Wade’s asscheeks, making the merc shiver again. He pulled Wade’s leathers up before straightening out the bottom of his own suit, then boxed the larger man in against the roof access again and nuzzled against him for a few seconds.

Wade could feel Spidey’s heart pounding, his preternatural warmth seeping through both their suits. He didn’t even mind that his own dick was still throbbing and that his suit was going to be a bitch to clean after this. Some kind of ringtone or alarm went off from somewhere in the webhead’s sleek suit.

“Mother Hubbard!” the hero hissed, digging around with one hand until he pulled a battered phone free, his language apparently G-rated again now that his thick dick was tucked away. He stood and gestured to Wade to hold on a moment. “Oh heck, I completely forgot about the— Hey, hello? Hi, yeah, I’m so sorry! I know, I know I promised. I got sidetracked on my way out of the lab, I’m sorry. I know. I’ll be there soon.” He grimaced and turned back to Wade.

“Shoot, I am so sorry, but I have… a thing. A personal, not-Spider-Man thing. That I have to go do, like right now.” His hand went toward his head like he was about to swipe fingers through hidden hair or scrub at his mask, but he stopped short when he realized that it was still covered in their shared mess. He tilted his head to look at the merc before very deliberately licking his fingers clean and pulling his gloves back on. Wade choked on his spit a little.

“Yeah, uh, it’s cool. I get it.” He tried to sound nonchalant, like it was every day his favorite hero fucked him halfway into subspace and left him weak-kneed on a rooftop.

“You were so good for me, big guy,” Spidey praised once again, soothing the merc a little. “I’ll see you later this week for patrol?”

“Sure,” Wade replied, ignoring the way that small confirmation made both his heart and his dick jump, like an idiot. He waited until Webs swung off before trying to tuck himself fully back into his leathers and make the long climb down the fire escape. At least they were already on top of his building.

\- - -

By the time Wade made it down the dingy stairwell and into his little apartment, he was sticky, itchy, and somehow even harder than he’d been when Spider-Man left. He dumped almost all of his weapons and headed for the bathroom, making a quick detour to his room to grab a toy from the storage container under his bed. Once the shower was on, the white noise and steam comfortingly filling the small space, he toed off his combat boots and stripped efficiently out of his messy suit, hanging the gun holster he’d held onto within easy reach of the shower cubicle. Some habits just didn’t die.

“On that cheerful note,” he muttered to himself, stepping under the stream of hot water. The mechanical ritual of rinsing and gently scrubbing his body with a soft washcloth and more body wash than any single human reasonably needed in a single shower soothed and centered him.

Scrubbing the cloth along his spend-covered inner thighs and up along his dick made him shiver a little, just remembering how he’d so quickly debased himself with just a little push from Spidey. He reached back further to clean up the mess his hero had left dripping out of him, washcloth quickly forgotten as his fingers tentatively explored. Satisfied that he was adequately clean, at least on the outside, Wade reached for the jar of coconut oil he kept in the shower to rub down his cracked and aching skin at the end of every shower.

Rubbing the mildly-scented oil across his skin reminded Wade of all the places Webs had kissed and licked and clutched at him until he bruised, though no evidence of the latter was left on his quickly healing flesh. His oiled fingers pushed past his own stretched rim and into his still-slick hole, and he let out a soft groan. It quickly became clear that his fingers weren’t going to be enough to get him off again, no matter how backed up he felt after his hero had fucked him within an inch of his life.

He reached blindly out of the shower cubicle, snatching the dildo from the counter and slicking it up with more coconut oil before sticking it to the shower wall. He had been so close to another orgasm when his surprising encounter with Spidey had been cut short, but he knew he wouldn’t be satisfied with a quick shower wank. He desperately needed to be filled up again, needed to have his ass spread open on a thick toy while he replayed over and over in his mind the way Webs had pushed all his buttons without even trying.

He must’ve spent half the night fucking himself on that toy, dragging himself out of the shower once the warm water ran out only to lay in bed edging himself over and over until he was sore even through his healing factor. It was no one else’s fucking business if he fucked himself over and over without cumming, because thinking about how Webs had teased him and denied him and told him he was good made his dick jump and his stomach twist up in knots in a way that somehow felt even better than an orgasm.

\- - -

“You’d think we’d be able to get through to Little Miss Muffet now that Weasel is out of the picture and the only one trying to mindfuck anyone is you!” Wade commented brightly, poking at the healing edges of the gash Itsy Bitsy had managed to tear into him before the duo had taken her down again.

Spider-Man shuffled his feet where he was balanced on the parapet, as if he wasn’t sure what to do with himself, before approaching the merc. “Yeah,” he agreed, rubbing the back of his neck. “Uh, ‘Pool, about that.”

Wade grimaced beneath his mask, internally bracing himself. Spidey had played it cool during the fight, their first encounter since the adrenaline-fueled, mind-blowing hook-up the week before. Clearly he’d been waiting to address the elephant in the room until he didn’t need the mercenary as back-up anymore.

“So, uh,” the hero began again. “Was that— Was what we did okay?”

Wade started. “I’m sorry, that blade Itsy ripped me open with must have been poisoned or something because I think I’m hallucinating. I thought I just heard you ask if  _ getting fucked so good by my number one favorite hero of all time that I jizzed my pants before we even got started _ was an acceptable life experience for me.”

The webslinger’s mask lenses widened comically at that, and he audibly sucked in a breath. “Well, when you put it  _ that _ way,” he retorted, his mask twitching like he was smiling under it.

“Yeah, Webs, I’m good,” Wade said with a snort. “Don’t worry, I won’t mention it to anyone or anything, and I won’t bug— _hah, bug_ —you for that spider-dick again. Adrenaline, one-time thing, et cetera. I get it.” He waved a hand lazily in Spider-Man’s direction before returning his attention to the giant, bloody slash in his suit that he’d have to fix when he got home. Otherwise he’d be stuck wearing his spare suit the rest of the week, and for some reason that one just seemed to give him a super-wedgie at the worst times no matter how many times he brought it into Big Ronnie’s for alterations.

Spidey hopped up on top of the industrial a/c unit Wade was sitting on and dropped into a crouch next to him. “Well… what if  _ I _ wanted to do it again?” he asked after a few seconds of silence.

“Okay, now I  _ definitely _ know I’m hallucinating. Did that bitch bite me in between her creepy ‘Join me and rule together, Daddies’ rants or something?” the merc sputtered, twisting around to check his body for another injury.

“I’m serious, Wade!” Spidey huffed indignantly, turning to face him and pushing up the bottom half of his mask. “I had fun, and it’s not like I’ve never thought about doing that with you before. You make enough lewd passes, and a spider starts to get a little curious about what’s under all that kevlar and leather.”

“I guess we’re pretty good at the whole teamwork thing, aren’t we?” Wade asked cheekily once he recovered his wits, elbowing his hero in the thigh hard enough to make the webhead wobble dangerously close to falling out of his signature crouch. Wade kept his tone light and his gaze fixed on the city sprawled out below them, rather than chancing a glance at his hero.

“I mean, I’d like to think so,” Spidey replied, his tone softening in a way that Wade could already tell only spelled danger for him. He moved smoothly out of the crouch to straddle the merc instead, archly ghosting a hand over his package.

This time, Wade was the one to push up his own mask and meet Webs in a kiss that was far softer than either of them seemed to expect. He found himself trembling under the hero’s exploratory groping and stroking, already blissful and aching for more. Spidey seemed to get the message pretty quickly himself, splaying his legs on either side of the merc’s thick thighs to rock his own hot arousal against Wade’s.

“Do you wanna—” Wade gasped, tearing off his gloves and fumbling for the split in Webs’s suit.

“Yeah, yeah,” the hero quickly agreed, wrenching the top half up a little to assist Wade before diving for the mess of utility belt buckles and hidden zippers between himself and his prize. He tugged the bigger man’s leathers down and hopped off the a/c unit to make space for himself between Wade’s spread legs instead.

Wade went easily as Webs pulled him forward until his ass was hanging off the edge of the cool metal. He stroked greedily at every inch of smooth, muscled flesh he could reach while Spidey pulled off his combat boots for him and wrested one leg free of his suit and utility belt.

“Don’t you have, uh, lube or something in one of those pouches?” Webs prompted, breaking away from the kiss for a moment.

“Always gotta be prepared!” Wade chirped in agreement, reaching down to fish around in one Poppins-esque pouch until he found it.

“Prepared for  _ what _ ?” Spidey asked, sounding mystified.

“I don’t know, this? Duh.” Wade shrugged, handing over the travel-sized bottle.

The webslinger opened his mouth and shut it several times in silence before shaking his head in defeat and snapping open the bottle’s little white cap. With all the attention Wade had been giving his favorite dildo for the past week, it didn’t take long for Spidey to breach him with two long fingers, then three, aiming unerringly for Wade’s prostate until his dick was hard and drooling.

“I’m ready, I’m ready! Fuck me already,” he finally demanded.

“Well, if you’re sure that’s what you  _ really _ want,” Spidey teased, slicking up his cock with more lube and probing lightly at Wade’s ass with the tip.

“Yes, fucking give it to me!” Wade dictated impatiently.

Webs complied with a wide grin that quickly metamorphosed into an open-mouthed, blissed-out cry he had to muffle against Wade’s chest. The hero set a quick pace, rutting into the merc’s welcoming body like he’d been the one waiting for it all week. The intensity of their coupling climbed as they writhed and trembled against one another. Spidey shuddered, as if it were already becoming too much for him, before dropping one hand to wrap around Wade’s aching arousal.

“Wait!” Wade gasped out, far louder than he’d intended to, stopping Webs short with fingers barely encircling his shaft. “I, uh, I liked it when you made me wait, before.”

“Okayyy…” Spidey agreed slowly, clearly still not understanding. He released his hold on Wade’s dick.

“I mean, I liked it when you wouldn’t let me, uh, cum,” Wade explained, feeling hot and embarrassed and a little tingly as he did. “I’ve been good, since last time.”

“What do you mean, you’ve been good?” the webslinger asked, even tone betrayed by the way his cock twitched in Wade’s ass at the merc’s words. As Wade continued, the hero couldn’t seem to stop himself from tiny movements of his hips, burrowing into him as deeply as he could.

“I couldn’t cum from just your cock, so when I got home, I fucked myself with my favorite toy until I should have been able to cum, but I didn’t. I haven’t cum since then because I liked when you told me to, and I liked having to wait. I wanted to try to be good, just in case,” Wade said, his voice getting smaller the longer he talked. This was the dumbest fucking idea he’d ever had.

Webs let out a long, tortured groan. There, he clearly agreed with Wade’s self-assessment. Without any further warning, Spidey’s grip on him turned to iron and those tentative thrusts turned into powerful, deep plunges that stretched him open and dragged Spidey’s cock along his insides.

“You can’t— just— fucking  _ say _ that,” the hero protested, voice rough, still slamming into Wade. “Ah fuck, I can’t— I’m gonna fucking cum, oh fuck, tell me— tell me how good you were again!”

Wade’s eyes went wide behind his own mask in understanding, and he did his best to assemble some coherency through the jolts and sparks of pleasure that were doing their best to shut down his higher brain function.

“I, um, I haven’t cum since you—Ah fuck, right there! Yeah!—Since you fucked me. Fuck, your cock is perfect,” he moaned, barely paying attention to the words spilling from his own mouth once the webslinger shifted angles so he was slamming into Wade’s sweet spot with every snap of his hips.

“Yeah, you like it that much?” Spidey panted.

“I haven’t even touched my dick since last time. I wanted to be good for you, Webs. Fuck, please cum in me. I wanna be good for you. Anything so I can have your fucking cock again,” Wade begged.

“Yeah, well you fucking got it,” Webs growled, pulling Wade entirely off the a/c unit and holding him up so he could bury his cock those extra, precious few centimeters inside him. Wade felt the warmth flooding him as Spidey held him tightly against his own body, rocking into him and pressing his forehead against Wade’s shoulder.

“Damn,” the webslinger breathed out finally, gently setting the merc down bare-assed on the cool metal once again. His softening cock slipped out of Wade, and he almost immediately worked two fingers past Wade’s abused rim and into his stretched, sloppy hole.

“Give me like two minutes, and I’ll be ready to ruin you some more,” he promised in a low voice, curling his fingers until he had the merc shuddering underneath him. He nipped roughly at Wade’s lip, and the pair sank into a deep kiss once the merc obediently opened his mouth. Webs was absolutely radiating self-satisfaction, and Wade—Wade was fucking flying.

\- - -

The webslinger quickly took to pouncing on Wade after their patrols. Then it was texting him superhero memes as soon as he got back to his own little house somewhere in Queens. He started showing up at the merc’s apartment at all hours after the first time Wade brought him inside, slipping in through the window and surprising him with anything from a quick kiss hello to a very thorough fucking to some random treat he’d bought while out doing his civilian thing because it had apparently reminded him of the merc.

At some point, it stopped being a surprise and started becoming a habit. Wade stopped making plans to leave New York for longer than the span of a single job. He started bringing rubber bullets on patrol with him, and he almost never shot them directly at anyone—except when they managed to get a good one in on Peter.

Because he was also Peter now, not just Spidey. Turned out putting someone in charge of your dick made them inclined to trust you way faster. The first time Wade saw those big, brown doe eyes staring up at him while Peter threatened to squeeze his balls in one super-powered hand if he came before the hero was done playing with him, he knew he might as well sign the lease over to Al because he would never be moving back into the DeadHut as long as Peter would have him.

One evening several months into their new… relationship? Wade had been avoiding The Talk™ because these things never seemed to go well for him, but Peter was an awfully clingy little spider even when his cock wasn’t rammed up Wade’s ass, so maybe it wouldn’t actually be so bad this time. On this particular evening, Webs had caught Wade mostly unawares in his apartment and handed him a pretty little wrapped package, telling him that he had a fun new surprise for him. Wade opened the box, as his stomach did that little swoop that was so common around the webslinger, and his body got hot all over remembering the conversations they’d had about this, the way Peter had threatened him with it in a way that made Wade’s prick twitch.

“Do you like it?” Peter asked, fingers twisting together and doe-eyes locked on Wade’s face.

“Oh yeah, definitely,” Wade assured, letting out a shaky breath and hoping that it wasn’t obvious that his stomach was suddenly full of tingly butterflies. “Will you, uh, do the honors?” he asked, holding out the anodized steel chastity cage to his hero.

“Sure thing, big guy,” the webslinger agreed easily. He stepped forward into Wade’s space, crowding the mercenary against the back of the couch. “Are you gonna be good and stay still while I put that dick away until I want to play with it again? Or do I need to worry about holding you down.”

Wade reflected ruefully on the weeks it had already been since Peter had last let him cum, which only served to make his head feel fuzzier. “No, I’ll be good,” he murmured, privately unsure if he would be able to calm himself enough for Webs to even get the damn thing on him.

Peter seemed to have the same thought as he eyed the merc speculatively, gaze lingering on Wade’s clear arousal. “I think I should fuck the sass out of you first, just to be sure.”

“Sass? What sass? I have been nothing but an angel and also a treasure!” Wade pouted.

The hero simply raised an eyebrow at him. “Uh-huh. I can tell.” He twirled a finger. “Turn and bend over the couch, big guy.”

Wade’s stomach swooped again as he obeyed without hesitation, and Peter efficiently divested him of the basketball shorts and soft t-shirt that he’d be lounging around in before the arrival of his visitor. The younger man ran a soothing hand down Wade’s back before brushing the pads of his fingers teasingly against his hole. Wade arched his back and rocked back eagerly onto them, and they slipped in without any resistance.

Peter inhaled sharply, then began scissoring his fingers to test just how much he had to work with. When his fingers easily slid in and out of Wade’s clenching hole, spreading wide with hardly any effort, he quickly removed them, grabbing his cock instead. He pushed into the larger man in one swift movement, something that normally should have taken a few easy thrusts. He bent forward to lay across Wade’s back and nipped at his earlobe.

“Oh, you’re gonna fucking get it,” the brunette growled in the merc’s ear as the other man continued to arch into the cock splitting him open. Without warning, he hauled Wade off the back of the couch and pushed him facedown on the ground, slamming back inside him and draping his body over him before he had the chance to get to his knees. Wade found himself clawing at the carpet, pleased that his gambit had succeeded but already dizzy with the result of that success thrusting mercilessly against his prostate.

“How are you so slick?” Peter demanded as he pounded frantically into Wade, pressing him harder into the carpeted floor. “Did you make sure you were ready for me?”

“Didn’t want to wait,” Wade admitted with a gasp. “I need it so bad. Need your cock. Fuck, I need you to fill me up with your cum, Peter. I can’t fucking take it. It’s all I fuckin’ want.” He moaned as the hero continued to slam unerringly into his sweet spot, making his dick drool and bounce.

Peter’s mouth curled into an impish little grin. “Aw, my poor big guy. Did you really need my dick that badly?” he asked, rolling his hips into the merc more slowly.

Wade tried fuck himself back onto Peter’s cock, but his fruitless humping just brought him that much closer to the edge without the satisfying stretch of having the younger man seated fully inside him as he had been only moments ago. 

“Yes!” he cried out in frustration. “Yeah, I need it so much that it’s all I can think about. Please, fuck Pete!”

Just like that, Peter was almost frantic again, sitting up and pulling Wade with him, still impaled on his cock. “Yeah, you do fucking need it, my pretty cockslut, huh? My big guy, fuckin’ gagging for my cock in you and my cum filling you up and all over you so everyone knows whose slut you are. Isn’t that right?”

“Yes— Oh fuck— Just yours,” the merc babbled, bouncing up and down on his hero’s cock as much as he could with those strong arms wrapped tight around him. He barely refrained from touching his own dick, which was so hard it hurt at this point, by reaching back to wind his fingers in the brunette’s soft hair instead.

“Mm-hm, that’s right,” Peter said, cock slamming into Wade’s hole. He bit and sucked at the larger man’s neck and shoulder, a sharp, wonderful pain that healed so quickly Wade wouldn’t even get the chance to enjoy the marks he might be making. “And there’s not going to be any question about who you belong to once I’ve got your dick locked up tight, is there?”

“Oh fuck, I’m gonna cum, please, I’m gonna— Please let me cum!” Wade begged, grinding down so Peter’s cock was pressed up against his prostate again and sending waves of dizzying bliss through him. Fuck, he was definitely going to lose it without even touching his dick.

“Yeah, you wanna cum for me before I lock that dick up?” Peter growled. “Go on, I want to watch you make one last mess for me.”

Wade rocked blissfully on the thick cock stretching and filling him, practically drooling as his peak began to roll over him almost as soon as Peter demanded it. Before he had the chance to enjoy the feeling of his balls tightening and his body seizing up with pleasure, Peter lifted him almost all the way off his cock so that nothing was stimulating him from the inside anymore. Even as he began to cry with frustration and tried to fight Peter’s super-strength to work himself back down onto his cock, Wade knew better than to take a hand to his own leaking dick without permission.

“No, no, no!” he wailed, shaking with effort and furious defeat. His eyes were fixed on the load of cum slowly pouring out of his oversensitive dick, which was twitching and bouncing through its ruined orgasm. “No, I need to cum! Please! That’s not fair. Oh god, oh fuck, please let me cum. I wanna fucking cum!” Tears spilled down his cheeks as he tried in vain to wiggle back down onto Peter’s cock.

“Look at that big mess you made for me. Such a good boy,” Peter practically cooed, almost breathless. His eyes were also glued to Wade’s helpless dick, which was finally softening from the thwarted attempt at orgasm. “Are you ready for your present?” he murmured into Wade’s ear, clutching him tight.

“No! No, I need to fucking cum! Why are you doing this to me?” the merc pleaded even as he basked in the floaty feeling from what his hero had just done. “Please let me actually cum. I promise I’ll be so good. I’ll do whatever you want.”

“You’ll do whatever I want anyway. Now hold still,” Peter scoffed. Wade obeyed shakily, though he couldn’t stop from crying and begging. The brunette reached up onto the arm of the couch where he’d left the chastity device. Clearly tapping into his enhanced speed, he slipped the lock free and took the cage apart, gently slipping Wade’s dick and balls through the ring and locking the whole thing into place. “All done. Look how pretty you look all locked up for me, big guy.”

Wade, who hadn’t been able to look away for the entirety of the brief process, blinked away the last of his tears. “S’nice,” he allowed with a sniffle. It was more than nice—he was floating and dizzy and everything was perfect. He honestly wasn’t even sure how he’d managed to push out any coherent words in that moment.

“Yeah, it’s real nice. Now c’mere.” Peter pulled Wade back down onto his cock, and the bald man cried out in surprised ecstasy. He continued speaking, thrusting into Wade with each word. “You’re all mine, aren’t you, big guy? Anyone else you fuck is going to know that your dick belongs to me. If you cum, it’s because I let you. And you love that, don’t you?”

“Yeah, I do,” Wade admitted, half defeated and half—he didn’t know, in love or something. “Wanna be yours. Just want you to cum in me, please.”

“Alright, I can do that,” Peter said with a little laugh, grip tight on Wade’s taut thigh muscles as he fucked up into him at a lazy pace. Wade’s own dick and balls, now heavy with steel adornment, bounced along in time with his hero’s movements, reminding him of their new accommodations with every thrust. He couldn’t help the shudder that went through him at the feeling and the way it put Peter’s words in a whole new light.

“Gonna fuck you sloppy. You’re gonna be feeling it even with that healing factor,” Peter promised. He surged into motion, rocking into the older man, pulling that big, muscled body back onto his cock. Peter unwrapped his arms from their tight squeeze around Wade’s upper body, clever fingers caressing and groping everywhere he could reach until Wade’s nerve endings were singing. The webslinger’s skin began to cling to Wade’s everywhere they touched as he worked toward his own climax with purpose. Wade leaned into every possessive thrust and tingling scrape of nails across his flesh.

“Ready for it?” Peter managed to bite out before he buried himself in Wade’s hot body with a final snarl and spilled into him. The merc went pliant as his hero eventually settled, still sheathed within him.

“How was that?” Peter asked, planting a soft kiss to Wade’s bald head. The older man mumbled unintelligibly, nodding against Peter’s shoulder. “Good. Let’s get you cleaned up then. I want to make sure that cage fits right, because I don’t plan on taking it off for a long time. You did such a good job for me, big guy.”

\- - -

『So that’s how the big guy here ended up on everyone’s favorite wallcrawler’s dick.』

「And pretty much never climbed off.」

『See, I really think that—』

「Will you **shut up** so I can get back to the good stuff?」

『 _Fine._ 』

Yeah, Wade loved when Peter teased him, held him back, made him say what he really wanted—like he was doing in the grimy little alley he’d decided was the right place to pin Wade to the wall. He was still a little surprised when he first realized that he’d stopped worrying about when the last time he’d been allowed to cum was, but who could blame him when he got as much of his hero as he wanted.

“Are you sure you don’t want me to let that dick out, big guy?” Webs checked in again, tapping at the pretty steel device encasing the merc’s manhood.

“No, I just want your cum,” Wade croaked obediently. “ _ Please _ , Pe—” He was cut off by three of the webslinger’s fingers being shoved in his mouth.

“Do I need to stop, or can you keep it together? What if someone heard you, hm?” Peter scolded, gesturing to the mouth of the dark alley off to his left.

“Mph thrry,” came Wade’s muffled reply. He tongued at the fingers in his mouth in apology, sucking and licking until Peter was fixated on fucking his mouth with his hand and barely rolling his hips enough to remind Wade there was a cock still buried in his ass. By the time Webs was nudging the back of the merc’s throat with the tips of four fingers and his mouth had been stretched wide for so long that he was starting to drool, it seemed the hero had been appeased.

“You’re lucky you’re so cute when you want my cock.” Peter finally relented, slipping his fingers from Wade’s mouth and wiping them haphazardly on his own suit.

“I always want you. And your cock,” Wade pointed out with a cough.

“Yeah, you do.” Peter agreed and pressed up against him as much he could while still pinning Wade to the wall, digging the bricks into his back again.

Wade tilted his head, seeking out the webslinger’s mouth and kissing him in tandem with the pace at which he was grinding down on his cock. The warmth radiating from all their points of contact stoked the merc’s arousal from the low simmer it always seemed to stay at around his hero to a scorching heat. Sparks of pleasure shot up his spine and through his confined dick with every drag of Peter’s cock against his prostate. He whined involuntarily in the back of his throat, grinding his ass down harder.

Peter picked up the cue and increased his pace. Instead of letting the pinned merc just grind onto him, he picked him up under each thigh and lifted him up, pulling Wade down just to plunge his cock as far into his hole as he could. Wade let loose a fucked-out moan at the intensity of it, egging Peter on as their kisses got messier and began to miss more often than not. The webslinger widened his stance a little, adjusted his grip, and repeated the move over and over until Wade could just about feel it in his fucking teeth.

“Wanna feel you cum, Webs,” Wade reminded the smaller man between kisses, as if he could have somehow forgotten with the merc’s extremely vocal desperation and leaking, caged dick bouncing in clear view.

Peter’s response was to bury his teeth in Wade’s neck hard enough that he might actually get to see the result afterwards and up his pace until he was absolutely ravaging Wade’s ass. All Wade could do was moan happily, fingers scrabbling at Spidey’s strong shoulders as the hero slammed into him and shuddered to a halt as his climax poured into Wade’s stretched and abused hole.

Peter eventually relaxed his hold, letting his oversensitive cock slip out of the tight sheath of the other man’s body with a satisfied sigh. He licked apologetically at the ring of deep teeth marks he’d left at the juncture of Wade’s neck and shoulder, bracing them both more carefully against the wall to rest for a moment.

“Do you want to cum now? Or do you want me to fuck you again?” Webs asked as he rutted lazily against the larger man, heedless of his own release dripping slowly back onto his shaft. It didn’t really seem like a question on which Wade’s input mattered, but he answered anyway.

“Wanna get fucked again.” Wade squirmed against the masked brunette.

“Well, then how about I take you back to my spider-lair?” One of those big white lenses winked, and Wade couldn’t help the snort that escaped him. Peter straightened their layers of spandex and kevlar out in record time, heedless of the mess they’d made of both their suits. “Have fun feeling me drip out of you the whole time we’re swinging there. Now hold on tight!”

He pulled the merc against him, sparing a moment to nuzzle into the warmth of that muscular body pressed tight against him, and shot a web off into the night. Wade clung to Peter’s sleek, built form, fighting the urge to rut helplessly against him for the entire ride home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This fic is a _fantasy_ , so it does not properly reflect adequate kink negotiation, the proper method for putting a chastity device on a penis, best practices for anal sex, or good communication around fluid bonding. Some of this stuff might work out just fine for you personally as-is, which is great, but also what are you doing getting instructions on putting on a chastity device from a fic on AO3 instead of an instructional video from someone who explains this stuff for a living?
> 
> Please communicate with your partners, listen to your body, and do your research before playing with new sex toys or kinks.


	2. Spider-Cave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Regenerating Degenerate® finally sees how the spider half lives. And then they do it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Squick warning: there are several descriptions of gratuitous amounts of lube, cum getting all over the place, and "just like a lot of sticky, cummy action," to quote [my beta reader](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericurrr). If that's a thing that squicks you out big time but you're vaguely interested in the relationship arc happening here, you might want to skip all but the last dozen or so paragraphs of this and wait for the next chapter.
> 
> For those with work skins turned off:  
> 『White』  
> 「Yellow」

「 I can’t believe we’re actually going to the Spider-Cave! Can you say **squee**?! 」

『 I don’t know why you insist on calling it that. If we do get taken back to an actual cave, this is _definitely_ the universe where Spider-Man is ten thousand spiders in the vague and amorphous shape of a man, and even you aren’t enough of a monsterfucker to be into that. 』

「 Bold of you to assume. 」

『 What did I do to deserve you? 』

「 Don’t kinkshame me! 」

\- - -

Wade buried his face in Spidey’s neck, grounded by his warmth and the familiar scent that clung to him after their post-patrol trysts: sweat, sex, and lavender fabric softener. The wind whipped past as the pair swung through the smoggy night, faster than they normally would when Wade was just slung across Peter’s back during patrol. Apparently they were both feeling a sense of urgency this evening as they traveled chest-to-chest across the New York skyline.

“I’ve got you, big guy,” Webs soothed, voice even despite Wade’s crushing grip around his larynx. “We’ll be home soon, okay?”

Home. That sounded far too good, the way Peter just dropped it so casually, as if it was a foregone conclusion that Wade would feel welcome in his space. As if this wasn’t the first time he was bringing the merc home with him. 

“Can’t wait to get back inside you,” the wallcrawler crooned in Wade’s ear, oblivious to his spiraling anxiety—or perhaps in direct response to it, because the comment was enough not only to derail Wade’s anxiety, but bring every other train of thought not centered on Peter’s cock to a screeching halt.

“Fuck, Webs,” the merc groaned, tightening his legs and grinding against Peter as best he could. The webslinger’s member was hot and hard beneath him, spandex just slick enough with the results of their earlier coupling to make it easier for Wade to work his ass against it as they traveled from web to web. He could feel the mess of cum and lube cooling in his own suit as he did, the thought of being so debauched eliciting another groan as his dick jerked against its cage.

“Almost there,” Peter promised. “Wish I could fuck you just like this, have you clinging to me with my fat cock in you. Nice and deep every time we hit the apex of a swing, but just slow enough to drive you crazy.”

“Oh god, I hate you, baby boy,” the merc whined.

“No, you don’t. You love my cock more than just about anything,” the webslinger corrected happily. Wade didn’t contradict him.

The last several minutes of their travels were torturously long, as the neighborhood of old homes was a far less ideal place for the hero to swing through, but it also gave Peter plenty of excuses to pin Wade against a wall, which the merc would never complain about. Finally, they reached an adorable—there was no other word for it—little Italianate bungalow on the edge of a commercial district, swinging into the alley between the houses and the storefronts on the other side.

They went in through a second-floor window facing a blank brick wall. Wade—struggling to full alertness through the haze of arousal because _here he was in Spider-Man’s house_ —noticed Peter kiss his own fingers and touch them to a small, ornamented box on the window frame. The merc pointed to the sparkly little thing with a questioning noise as Peter shut the window after them.

“I mean, it’s not actually a doorpost, but I use this as an entrance more than the front door since I moved in. I thought it was sort of in the spirit of the thing,” the hero explained with a shrug. “The rest of them are in doorways like a normal person.”

“Did Doctor Strange make you special goobers to keep your house hidden or something?” Wade asked, nonplussed, as he followed the webslinger’s lead and shucked his mask, belt, and boots, leaving them at the desk by the window. His eyes skipped over the framed diplomas over the PC, not quite feeling okay with learning something about Peter that didn’t come straight from the other man’s mouth.

Peter rolled his eyes. “No, it’s a mezuzah. What, you don’t have Jews in Saskatchewan?”

“We literally live in New York City, and I used to live in the Bay. I just didn’t know Spider-Man was Jewish, is all,” the merc said lamely, feeling wrong-footed. Peter had finally brought Wade home with him, and what was the first thing he did? Get weird about Peter’s apparent ethnoreligious background. 

“At least you didn’t say that I don’t _look_ Jewish,” Peter joked, tossing his own boots in the room’s open closet.

“Well, yeah, sure you do. You’re circumcised.”

Peter burst into laughter. “Oh man, you’re so darn cute. Get over here.” Before the merc could respond, the wallcrawler webbed him and yanked him close for a kiss. Wade’s anxiety melted into his normal embarrassment at how quickly he got turned on just making out with Peter, which was just fine. “Now, didn’t I promise you something?” the hero asked, briefly palming the merc’s package.

“What?” Wade asked breathlessly, pushing his hips forward.

“Let me show you around. This is my office.” Peter nodded to the room they were in before tugging Wade out the door and into a narrow hallway. “Bathroom’s over here. I’ll give you the tour downstairs later.”

“Later?” Wade questioned, happy to be towed along by their linked hands.

“Yeah, later. First, why don’t I show you the bedroom?” Peter asked, eyes darting around like he thought Wade might actually say no as he opened the only door left on the second floor and led them both inside.

There was literally no excuse for the way Wade’s heart skipped a beat as he crossed the threshold into the room. Just knowing that he was in Peter’s house, actually _in Peter’s room_ , was stirring up all the very-good-and-not-at-all-romantical feelings for the webslinger that he was absolutely not bringing up because they’d still avoided actually having the doomed Relationship Talk™, and he was keeping it that way thankyouverymuch.

He valiantly pretended that Peter couldn’t hear things like his goddamn heart tripping over itself with his enhanced hearing and took in the room. It was cozy to the point of cramped, with a queen-sized bed, one wall laden with bookcases, and precariously stacked piles of books, notebooks, and a tablet surrounding an armchair tucked into the corner.

Wade took a moment to eye a handful of visible books titles and the framed posters around the room—fantasy world maps and pop culture-inspired art. He knew Peter was a fucking nerd. It was kinda hot. “Nice digs, baby boy.”

“Thanks.” Peter smiled at him again, lifting their linked fingers to kiss Wade’s hand like the slick son of a bitch he was. “Ready for me, big guy?”

Wade instantly straightened, emotional boner over Peter’s adorableness forgotten in favor of, well, literal boners. “Yes, yes, fuck yes, so ready!”

“Color?”

“Green, baby boy! Super green.”

“How’s my big guy feeling? Bet your hole is still all stretched out from how hard I fucked you in the middle of the goddamn street.” Peter had seemed kind of nervous before, lacking the level of self-assuredness Wade associated with both Spider-Man and his Dom, but with those words he seemed to slip back into a more commanding headspace. It was easy to forget that their brief exchange, a tiny ritual confirming Wade’s willingness and excitement, was just as much to boost Peter’s confidence as it was to prime Wade for an easy drop.

“Hmm!” Wade squeaked, voice pitching the tiniest bit higher underneath the roughness of his scarred and ruined vocal cords.

“Uh-huh, and I bet it’s extra sloppy now after having my cum drip out of you on our way home, hm?” Peter continued. He leaned in, managing to loom despite the several inches Wade had on him, making the taller man falter back a step before the brunette stopped him with a hand around his wrist.

“Uh-huh,” Wade agreed again, finally managing to find his voice enough to answer the question. The merc shifted his weight from one foot to the other, suddenly extremely aware of the stickiness between his legs.

Peter advanced on him again, forcing him to retreat until the backs of his leather-clad legs met the bed, his heart racing. The spider’s grip on his arm tightened well past the point of pain, making him cry out as his knees gave way. He collapsed backward onto the mattress just before it seemed the bones in his wrist would splinter under the pressure.

“Good boy.” Peter pushed him backward until he was on the bed entirely with his head resting on the flattened pillows at the top. The little tingles it always gave Wade when his baby boy manhandled him almost distracted from the vestiges of the dull ache in his healing wrist. “I want to see the mess I’ve made of you.”

Wade made to remove his own pants, but the spandex-clad hero swatted his hands away to unclasp and yank them down himself. Wade groaned, balling his hands into fists and putting them up over his head like he knew Peter preferred. He laid still beneath Peter’s clever hands, each thread grounding him evaporating alongside his clothes as the wallcrawler stripped him bare.

The merc wanted to touch, to help, to have something he could focus on besides the way Peter was tracing along the edges of clothes and scars and sores. Only minutes in, those callused, dextrous hands made Wade’s body light up at every point of contact until he was floating. As soon as the mercenary was stripped, Peter practically tore off his own suit before settling back between Wade’s parted legs and running his fingers over Wade's body again. The merc hummed happily this time, wiggling down on the mattress until his ass met Peter’s thighs and the flushed pink tip of the webslinger’s bobbing erection brushed against the body-warmed steel of Wade’s own caged manhood. The sensation of Peter’s hot arousal against him made Wade shiver a little in anticipation, his lips parting to let out a low whine.

“Look at you, all laid out and ready for me. You look good in my bed, big guy.” Peter fisted his own cock without intent, thrusting against the merc’s scarred sack and down through the cooled spend between his cheeks. If Wade could have blushed, he would have; as it was, he barely pulled an arm up and covered his face before the webslinger was pinning it back to the bed. “Love it when you’re like this. I should have brought you home sooner.”

With that, Peter got his hands under Wade’s knees to spread his legs further apart, sliding down to mouth at the marred and muscled flesh of his thighs. Wade yelped at a particular vicious bite at the crease of his groin that was quickly soothed by his hero’s gentle tongue. That tongue kept going in one smooth movement, licking across his perineum to his heavy balls. Peter sucked them into his mouth one after the other, rolling them and licking them until Wade was moaning and resisting the webhead’s iron grip on his thighs.

The brunette pulled away a little, letting his hot breath ghost over the merc’s useless dick as he spoke. “So sensitive. Don’t you love having all my attention like this?”

Wade just moaned again, struggling weakly against Peter’s bruising grasp, trying not to thrust fruitlessly up toward the younger man’s perfect mouth. Peter laughed without any malice, ducking his head again to lick and suck his way through the mess between Wade’s legs to finally reach his cleft.

“Spread yourself for me, big guy.” Peter’s voice didn’t get deeper, exactly, when they were in bed like this, but the commanding tone was like the deep chime of a brass gong, sending shivers up and down Wade’s spine that made obedience sweet. Wade grabbed his own asscheeks immediately and pulled them apart, gasping sharply when Peter dove in immediately, thrusting his tongue straight into Wade’s asshole. “You taste so good when you’re dripping with me. Let me show you.”

Peter sat up then, leaning over Wade to kiss him while Wade kept himself spread open with his hands. The webslinger shoved his tongue in Wade’s mouth as insistently as he had thrust it into his hole, sharing the salty-sweet taste of his own seed mixed with traces of lube and Wade’s own sweat and desperation. The merc groaned at the taste, letting Peter lick into his mouth with the same intensity with which he’d just tongue-fucked his ass.

“I think I want to clean you up before I make a mess of you again,” the wallcrawler mused upon pulling back from the kiss, locking heavy-lidded eyes with a panting Wade. The scarred man whimpered as his hero lapped at the stickiness drying on his skin, steadily working closer to his center. That hot tongue finally swiped at his rim a few times before—

“Fucking fuck, oh sweet spidery fucking—What the fuck—Yeah, oh god, oh shit!” Wade yelped, jerking back at the sudden intensity of Peter sucking at his hole. The brunette landed a stinging open-handed slap on the meat of Wade’s inner thigh as he tried to squirm away.

“You stay where I put you,” he snarled before yanking him back down to lick and suck at his abused hole. Wade moaned, head rolling back and forth on the pillows. Before he was able to relax into the feeling enough to enjoy it properly, the webslinger sat up again.

He took the opportunity provided by Wade’s indignant protest at him stopping so suddenly to slide a thumb into the merc’s mouth, pulling downward roughly so he was forced to shut up and open his jaw wider. With a feral look, he came close again, but instead of kissing Wade, this time he spat right into the man’s forced-open mouth. 

“Swallow,” Peter demanded. Wade gagged a little on the mix of Peter’s saliva and semen filling his mouth, but there was no denying the way it made his insides burn a little hotter to choke it down under his hero’s watchful gaze. “Good.”

Once again, Peter returned to his ministrations without giving the merc a chance to adjust, alternating between lapping at Wade’s hole and kissing him until he couldn’t taste himself in his own mouth anymore. For his part, Wade laid back and took it, fingers digging hard enough into his spread asscheeks to leave little crescent-shaped marks as he moaned and shook until he thought he might break apart under the spider’s touch. Finally, it seemed Peter had had enough, or at least that he had licked Wade as clean as he could.

“Ass up, big guy.” Peter tapped Wade’s thigh. The bald man immediately rolled over and pushed himself up onto all fours. With a few careless flicks of his wrist,Peter’d used the web-shooters he’d elected not to remove to pull open the nightstand drawer and thwip the bottle of lube right into his hand.

Wade watched wide-eyed, wiggling his butt a little at the reminder that there he was, naked in bed with New York’s Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man®, and that was just a regular Tuesday night for him now. A quick glance at Peter’s sly grin told him that was definitely the brunette’s intention, which made him all tingly again.

A firm hand between his shoulder blades pressed Wade down to rest his weight on his forearms, pushing his ass up into a more vulnerable position. Peter groaned at the sight, rutting his scorching length between the merc’s cheeks as he clicked open the lube and drizzled some on his fingers. He let the open container keep dripping down Wade’s asscrack, smearing the lube across the larger man’s hole with his cock.

Wade craned his neck to get a view of Peter working over his own thick length for a few pumps before squirting more lube in his fingers. The webslinger locked eyes with him and pressed two digits right into his hole, which accepted them with hardly any resistance, stretched and relaxed as it was from being fucked and sucked for the better part of the past hour.

“Guh,” Wade said eloquently. Those long fingers began to stroke in and out of him, squelching more obscenely with each push as Peter drizzled cool lube right onto Wade's entrance. It didn’t take long before Peter’s ring finger was nudging at his rim, circling and testing until the taut ring of muscle finally gave way. Now that he had the merc pinned and stretched out just the way he wanted him, Peter twisted and curled his fingers until they grazed that little bundle of nerves inside the scarred man’s fever-hot body. The sizzling bolts of pleasure made Wade gasp and shake, hole flexing uncontrollably around Peter’s clever fingers each time they dragged across his prostate, making his pathetically trapped dick begin to twitch and drool between his legs.

“You love making a mess for me, huh? Look at that,” Peter crooned delightedly, swiping his free hand through the precum dripping from Wade’s dick. His own thick cock flexed against Wade’s thigh as he licked his hand clean of the salty fluid. The merc groaned like he’d been gutted at the sight, rocking back hard onto the spider’s fingers. “So needy for me, sweetheart. What is it you want?”

“Fuck, please! Please, I need to cum,” Wade whimpered. When he wasn’t with Peter like this, it was so easy to just be satisfied with the happy buzz that came from pleasing his partners and from knowing that someone wanted him enough to play with him, to keep him under their thumb all the time—the fact that it was pretty, perfect Peter who had his hooks in him was the unbelievable cherry on top. That was probably also why he still got so worked up after just a little playtime with the webhead, when normally after so many weeks of denial he’d be in that zen place where he really didn’t care about his own orgasm at all, as long as he got to witness his partners’. Peter liked to get him worked up, liked to see him suffer and beg—liked to have visual as well as verbal proof that Wade was still enjoying whatever Peter was doing to him. “Please, Pete!”

“You need some new material, big guy. That one is starting to get old.” Peter bit one muscular asscheek, scraping his teeth across scarred skin and making the merc whimper.

“Oh fuck, it hurts. Please let me cum!” Wade’s head dropped to the mattress between his shaking arms for a moment. It did hurt, real fucking bad, with his dick as hard as it could get in its steel confines, pushed against the bars on all sides, balls hot and impossibly full as they drew up tight against the metal ring keeping them away from his body. From this angle, he could also see Peter’s cock, standing proud and flushed to an even darker pink than it had been earlier, twitching and dripping clear strands of precum with every noise that fell from Wade’s mouth.

“Oh, is that what you think you need now? Had too much, hm?” the slim brunette taunted, tugging at the merc’s full, oversensitive sack and making him yelp and jerk back onto Peter’s relentless fingers. “Who does that dick belong to, again?” 

“Pl-please let me cum,” the merc begged again as he lifted his head and went back to work, muscles taut and almost in tears as he fucked himself eagerly on Peter’s fingers, caged dick bouncing impotently.

“I said, who does that prick belong to?” Peter slipped his hand free of the tight clutch of Wade’s hole to lick a broad, hot stripe across his rim. He spat on the puffy pink ring of muscle before working those same three fingers back into Wade, pumping them ruthlessly in and out of his over-slicked asshole with filthy squelching sounds. “Come on, babe.”

“Oh god, oh fuck. It belongs to—Ah!—It belongs to you!” the larger man cried out.

“Exactly. And did I ask for your fucking opinion?” The webslinger’s voice was sweet, coldly polite as he inquired.

“No.” Miserable as he sounded, Wade still rocked back onto Peter’s fingers with an almost religious fervor, easily stretching to accept a pinkie as his shaking arms finally gave out and he collapsed with his cheek and shoulders pressed to the mattress.

“No, I didn’t,” Peter agreed, then went on. “Sometimes I need to check in with my big guy and make sure we’re good, right? But by now, I’m pretty confident that you’re loving every second of this even more than I am, and that includes the fact that your balls are all pink and swollen and you’re so worked up that you’re practically milking your poor little dick on my fingers. Isn’t that right?”

He curled all four fingers, stroking across the merc’s prostate and making him shudder and moan. Wade’s dick twitched and strained at its cage, helplessly streaming precum as he worked himself on Peter’s hand. The man himself was unable to answer coherently, instead just nodding and moaning into the pillows as his body opened eagerly, malleable as ever in his spider’s dextrous clutches.

“Yeah, that’s what I thought, big guy,” Peter said, caressing the merc’s thigh fondly with his free hand. He slid lubed-up fingers from the merc’s body and smeared the clear fluid across his shaft with the same slick hand, adding another squeeze from the bottle for good measure. The fat head of his cock finally breaching Wade’s hole was a balm, soothing the merc’s desperation to be as close to his hero as physically possible.

He moaned in gratitude as Peter sank into him without demanding he beg for it first. He didn’t think he could talk—or at least, he didn’t want to drag himself out of that warm and fuzzy place he went when Peter worked him to exhaustion. Peter settled into a steady pace between Wade’s thighs, grasping his hips for leverage. That clearly wasn’t enough, because he soon draped himself over the merc’s muscular back to dig his nails into the larger man’s shoulders and pull his entire body backward with brutal force to meet his thrusts. Obscene sounds of flesh slamming against flesh filled the room as Peter buried his cock in Wade’s slick asshole over and over. Still, it didn’t seem to be quite enough for the wallcrawler.

“Fuck, okay, turn over.” He pulled out and patted Wade’s hip, shushing the bald man’s involuntary whine. “I know, I can’t get as deep that way, but I wanna see you.”

Wade whined again, this time in pleased embarrassment, as he flipped over and laid on his back, drawing his knees up. Nothing made him feel hot all over faster than those endearments that Peter threw out so casually, and nothing made him more glad that he couldn’t blush properly anymore with his ruined skin. Peter grasped his own cock at the base, prodding at Wade’s ass teasingly a few times, apparently just to watch him squirm, before impaling him on it in one easy plunge. Wade groaned and clenched down on the thick intrusion.

“There we go. Yeah, tighten up just like that for me, big guy,” Peter said in what sound like both compliment and command as he pounded into him, color rising in his own cheeks. His doe eyes roved over the merc’s splayed body, glassy and dark with arousal. “Love looking at you all spread for me like this. Still so eager for me even after I wrecked your ass and fucked you into the goddamn mattress.”

Wade opened his mouth, not sure if he was going to protest or egg Peter on, but all that came out was a strangled moan as his hero continued to do his best to apparently make “fucking him into the mattress” a literal statement. Peter took the opportunity to kiss Wade fiercely, the pair making out messily in sync with Peter’s thrusts until the webslinger broke away and spat in Wade’s open mouth. Tame as it was compared to the way he’d eagerly licked mouthfuls of Peter’s own spend from the brunette’s lips and tongue earlier, Wade couldn’t help the shiver that it elicited as he swallowed, keeping him in that floaty headspace.

Peter groaned into Wade’s chest as he fucked into him, while Wade did his best to grind into the movement. The wallcrawler was finally running out of breath, heart pounding wildly enough that Wade could feel it where their torsos were pressed together, a telltale blush pinking its way across his chest and up along his ears as his thrusts became more frantic. Wade found himself gasping and moaning at the sight, his own manhood twitching sympathetically as he watched his hero climb steadily toward his peak.

“Fuck, I’m close,” Peter panted hotly against Wade’s chest, licking along a ridged scar on his sternum. “Do you want it, big guy?”

Wade groaned, nodding eagerly and clenching tight around the thick shaft sheathed inside him. Peter sat up, still pumping erratically in and out of him, and pushed the merc’s pockmarked thighs farther apart. Wade watched as the spider’s eyes zeroed in on the steel cage bobbing between his legs, fighting the urge to cover himself.

“I’ll never get tired of seeing your dick like this,” Peter said in a hushed, tortured tone that suggested he was divulging a terrible secret. “I love knowing that I own you, that I control this part of you, that you need me. I love seeing you helpless and starving for me.” His sex throbbed inside Wade as he confessed his pleasure for the same things that Wade liked—no, reveled in—about their dynamic. Wade was overwhelmed by the emotion of such a statement and gasped at his words, tightening uncontrollably on the fat cock spearing him open.

“Please,” Wade begged, voice hoarse and broken now that he’d finally found it. At the sound, Peter slammed so hard into him that he swore he felt something crack, making his eyes almost roll back in his head and his dick dribble a fresh stream of clear, sticky precum.

“I’m so fucking close,” the webslinger hissed through clenched teeth, gripping Wade’s inner thighs tight enough to bruise as he ravaged him. “Oh god, I’m so fucking close.”

“Please!” Wade repeated more desperately, unclenching one fist from the sheets to scrabble weakly at his hero’s flushed chest.

“Fuck!” Peter hissed again. He slid out of the merc’s abused asshole, filling him with fingers before he had time to tighten up or startle at the loss, leaning over him to jerk his lube-slicked cock right over Wade’s cage as he drove those fingers in and out of the tight tunnel of Wade’s body. The fat head of his cock rubbed up against Wade’s straining dick through the steel bars right as the poor trapped thing loosed another spurt of precum, and that was it.

“Yeah, yes, that’s fucking mine, take my fucking cum all over you, good boy, fucking take it—” The stream of words poured from Peter’s mouth as frantically as he stripped his cock, rope after rope of hot, white seed spilling onto Wade’s denied arousal.

“Yes, yes, yes,” Wade found himself chanting in a low voice, rocking down onto the hand inside him and up against the hard length brushing against his cage. It quickly became too much for Peter’s hypersensitive, post-orgasm body, and the wallcrawler pulled away enough to lay down and manhandle Wade onto his side next to him.

He dragged an already-sticky hand through the mess between Wade’s legs and brought it up to the merc’s mouth expectantly. A scarred and abraded tongue obediently licked the offered fingers clean. A few repetitions later, Peter stroked Wade’s swollen ballsack as lovingly as anyone has ever handled a pair of testicles. “I’ll take care of you soon, even if you don’t get to cum,” he promised.

Wade snuggled back into him, mind still too floaty and buzzing to care much either way. After what seemed like a few minutes, the wallcrawler disappeared, returning with a cup of water—it even had a lid and a straw, so Wade didn’t have to get up to drink, he was just too good, too pure, too—and a warm washcloth to clean the merc up and effectively sidetrack any other thoughts as he reveled in the feeling of being cared for so thoroughly after a scene that hadn’t even made him cry. The entire time, Peter murmured about how good Wade was being for letting him take care of him, how good he had been for Peter all night.

The hero crawled back into bed with him afterwards, pulling a clean sheet and the soft, heavy duvet over them and curling around Wade once again. One arm wrapped easily around the big man, and a slim, muscular thigh slipped between Wade’s legs to snuggle even closer to him. He let himself relax into the hold, knowing that even if he fell asleep, he’d wake soon enough anyway.

Sure enough, the merc was rudely awakened from his dozing state by the usual blur of nightmare and intrusive thoughts after far too little time in his spider’s arms. He reached blindly for the water cup on the nightstand, gulping down what was left and sitting up. Well, that was that.

“What’s up?” Peter asked sleepily, finally roused by all the movement.

“Figured it was about time to head out,” Wade explained, shaking himself fully awake. His words seemed to wake the hero as well.

“You could, like, spend the night? If, uh, if you wanted to.” The webslinger’s hesitation turned the offer into a doubtful question, though he was twisting the fresh sheet between his fingers tight enough that he was liable to rip it.

After being cleaned so tenderly and spending the better part of an hour tangled together under the softest and most perfect weighted blanket, Wade wasn’t actually all that inclined to leave, but he also wasn’t sure if he was ready for whatever it would mean if he didn't. He couldn’t quite tell if Peter lived with someone else and his other partner was just out for the night, if this was his spider opening up the door to a new phase of their relationship, or if it was some combination of the two.

“Nah, I have a SHIELD mission I’ve been putting off that I really gotta prep for, or The Cavalry is gonna just leave my ass behind and get the intel herself at this point.” At least the excuse was perfectly real and entirely valid, even if it did make the brunette’s shoulders droop. Two for three.

“Wow, they’re letting you work with Agent May?” Spidey’s eyes brightened. “She punched me in the face once. She’s so cool! I’m really proud of you, babe!”

“Thanks,” Wade said gruffly. Damn that sexy little arachnid and his supportiveness.

“How long will you be gone?” Peter hit him with the full force of those big, brown doe eyes. Wade swallowed hard, already halfway to regretting his decision to leave for the night regardless of how sore his ass was at this point, and how dire the threat of The Talk™ loomed.

“Should be less than a week, Spider-Pete,” he reassured, silently cursing his trapped dick’s Pavlovian response to the doe eyes.

“That’s not too bad,” Peter said, mollified and oblivious. He let Wade finish getting dressed before he spoke again. “Be careful, okay? Text me if you can.”

“Got your spidey-phone programmed into my new burner already,” Wade replied. He walked to the office to pull on his combat boots, followed closely by the still-naked webslinger.

Peter giggled as Wade opened the window and made to climb out, warming the merc all over. He led Wade downstairs and through the kitchen to the back door, though the larger man kept his eyes trained on his hero rather than roving around the home for details of the man’s life that he hadn’t revealed yet.

He pressed his whole body up against Wade, gently pushing the larger man up against the door and kissing him deeply yet tenderly. “I’ll miss you. Be good for me, big guy.”

Wade just barely managed not to melt into a puddle at Peter’s feet. “Yes, baby boy.” He slipped out the door, then leaned back against it and tipped his head back with a sigh, imagining Peter mirroring his movements in the warm kitchen on the other side of that door. He was going to be so good for his baby boy. Oh yeah, Wade was so totally fucked.

\- - -

「 Told you he wasn’t made out of spiders. 」

『 We already knew that! We’ve been fucking him for the better part of a year! 』

「 You’re the one who said he was Spiders-Man. Anyway, if you’ll check the tags, I believe you’ll note that he’s been fucking us. 」

『 What did I do to deserve this? 』

「 Karmic balance for getting plowed with that sweet, sweet spider-dick. 」

『 I… Yeah, alright. 』

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the kudos to the real marvel [Ericurrr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericurrr) for beta reading and having Top Tier Genius Ideas™ for improving scenarios.
> 
> Is there a particular kink or scene you'd really like to see in this fic? Let me know in the comments or a PM!


End file.
